Sasuke's chicken hair
by animefan99
Summary: Why does Sasuke's hair resmeble taht of a chicken's? Sakura asks him and guess what his answer is...It's funny and cute. SasuSaku and HinaNaru.


Summary: Why does Sasuke's hair resemble that of a chicken's? Sakura asks him and guess what his answer is… It starts out funny, but it gets kind of sad. Hints of SasuSaku and NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story Naruto or anything else related (though I can draw the characters).

I don't have anything against Naruto; it's just so easy to have him do dumb stuff. He's actually quite cool.

Enjoy the story!!! Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

A pink haired girl skipped cheerfully along a path, heading towards team seven's usual meeting spot. She knew that the training would be strenuous, as usual, but she was just happy to see her friends and her not-so-secret crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

As she reached the clearing, she saw a blond boy waving and yelling at her at the top of his lungs, "Hey!! Sakura-chan! Guess how many cups of instant ramen Hinata-chan gave me for my birthday? It was this huge box with white-"

"Nobody cares, Naruto," the boy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes said in his usual cold voice as he hit Naruto over the head.

"Ow!!! Sasuke, you teme! That hurt!" Naruto shouted, rubbing the top of his head.

Sakura just smiled at their usual antics.

Kakashi-sensei showed up an hour and a half late, as usual. "Sorry I'm late, but they had a sale on Icha Icha Paradise books and I lost track of time. See, I got the newest edition!" Kakashi shoved the open book in their poor faces.

"AH!!!!! My eyes!! I'm scarred for life!!" Naruto shouted, running around in circles while covering his eyes. Not such a good idea. He ran right into a tree and collapsed unconscious.

Sakura ducked behind Sasuke while he hit the book out of Kakashi's hand, "Kakashi! We're only twelve!"

"My book!" Kakashi shouted running to his precious book and holding onto it for dear life. "I just thought you might want some ideas on how to spend time with Sakura!"

Sakura, still hiding behind Sasuke, blushed as red as Sasuke's favorite fruit, tomatoes.

If you looked closely enough at Sasuke, you could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "…Uh…"

"Anyways I just came here to tell you that you have no training today since I have to go on a date," Kakashi said, returning to normal (not blubbering about a book). "We can just leave Naruto here. I'm sure Hinata will find him soon enough." With that he jumped into the trees, heading towards the village to see his date, Hope. (AN: this moment is dedicated to my friend who is in love with Kakashi).

"I'm going home," Sasuke said, walking off and stepping over Naruto in the process.

"Wait up, Sasuke! I'll walk back with you," Sakura said, jogging up to Sasuke and chatting away.

* * *

Kakashi hopped from the top of a roof to the crowded street. He saw Hinata walking past, wearing her usual beige sweatshirt and navy blue pants. Her pale purple eyes were focused on the ground and all you could see of her head was her short deep purple hair. She didn't notice Kakashi until he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Naruto knocked himself unconscious at the training grounds. He isn't hurt, but I thought you might want to know," Kakashi explained.

"…N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, her eyes full of worry. "Th-thank you…K-Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said before taking off towards the training grounds.

She ran past Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura shouted at her as she passed, "Naruto's hurt, if you don't know!"

She reached the training ground and knelt next to Naruto, pressing her hand against his forehead to feel his temperature was normal.

After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata leaning over him, "Hinata? What happened…?"

He had no idea why, but he leaned up and kissed Hinata on the cheek. The book must have been affecting him. Hinata blushed red and fainted.

Naruto got up and lifted Hinata onto his back, carrying her back towards her house. Thank goodness Neji was on a mission with TenTen and Lee, so he wouldn't strangle him, the overprotective ice-cube. Naruto did have a piece of blackmail to use in case it ever did come down to Neji killing him.

He had seen Neji and TenTen kissing in their training grounds when they had a day off. Neji didn't want his uncle to find out so he had made Naruto promise not to tell anyone.

Naruto glanced back at Hinata and smiled.

* * *

"…And Kakashi-sensei is such a pervert! I mean why would he show us books like that! I really do hope that Naruto's okay. Why does your hair look like a chicken head, Sasuke?" Sakura rambled.

It took Sasuke a couple of seconds to realize what Sakura had just said, "Well…"

"My mom used to cut it like this when I was little. She would always say that it suited me even though Itachi would laugh at me. He didn't mean it in a hurtful way, I think, but it still bothered me. I was going to ask her to cut it differently when I would turn eight, but Itachi attacked my family. I kept it like this in a memory of her," Sasuke explained.

Sasuke was about to turn away and keep walking, not wanting Sakura to see the hurt in his eyes. Sakura lightly touched his hand and he turned around. She hugged him, not like his fan girls would when they attacked him, but in a caring, friend-like way. He hugged her back as she whispered, "Thanks for opening up to me, Sasuke-kun. And your mom was right, it does suit you."

They parted and kept walking in silence with Sasuke feeling the calmest in many years. Maybe the hairstyle wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Review please!! Flames are welcome. I hope you liked it.

Kakashi's date went well and him and Hope fell madly in love with each other. XP


End file.
